


Dreammaker

by Kietlivuong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Bottom Leo, God - Freeform, Leo is not loved, M/M, dreammaker, evil bean and hyuk, poor him, until?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kietlivuong/pseuds/Kietlivuong
Summary: Punished by the Ultimate God for what he had done for his selfish love, Taekwoon had to become the notorious dreammaker putting spells and unreal thoughts into people’s minds for as long as the Earth still thrived to exist. The mischievous god, Hongbin, understanding the possibility of milking Taekwoon’s talents, the possibility of him ruling the World, started this unforgivable plan of tricking the poor penalized, fooling him with love.   And yet, Sanghyuk appeared.





	Dreammaker

“A spider this time?”

“A spider this time.”

Leaving the grinning Hongbin back at the counter, Taekwoon started searching for his ingredients with a soft sigh. Taekwoon knew the younger had an, let’s just say, interesting, taste in how he had always wanted his requested dreams to be, but not to this extent. It’s not like he was mad about it, since he had been doing this same old dreammaking job for hundreds of years, having memorized all the typical nasty and disgusting dreams of the human kind, and even of the gods. Spicing things up might be what he had always discreetly and guiltily wanted for quite a while. Hongbin, thankfully, had a surprise every time he walked into the store, although it hadn’t always been pleasurably so. 

“Taekwoonie.” 

His pale fingers stopped opening the glass bottle, and within seconds had it turned into the color of red, due to gripping too hard. A stare, that was what he gave Hongbin. He couldn’t resist the urge to let the younger taste a bit of his stirred up emotions. Such a harmless word, yet bear a humongous heaviness, way too weighty for Taekwoon to handle.

“I told you to not call me like that.”

But his warnings seemed to have all been thrown aside, as Hongbin even smiled brighter than before. 

“But it’s cute. It really suits you though.”

Taekwoon, with his back facing Hongbin, let himself knit his brows together, to let out a shaky breath. It had been so many years, and it still couldn’t escape his mind. He couldn’t forget, not when he was punished not to, not when all of this was the sentence that he got for the chain of misfortune that started with that nickname.

“You know how i feel about it. Just-“ Taekwoon dropped the bottle on the table, with helplessness “please.” Faint, desperate pleading.

 

 

 

I’m begging you. 

 

 

 

The younger didn’t reply.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” His head lightly shook. “Can you get me a coffee, for your payment, Hongbin ah?” 

Wanting to erase the awkwardness, Taekwoon forced himself to turned back and faced Hongbin, not knowing his own eyes were full of something, way too easy to read, as if it wasn’t meant to be hidden.

 

“With a lot of sugar please.”

 

***

 

The barista handed the coffee along with a piece of white mousse cake over as a smile shined on his face.

 

“For your Taekwoonie again?” 

 

“Can it be anyone else?” Hongbin took the order carefully, remembered to let a small laugh out. Just for the friendliness. 

 

Humans are despicable.

 

Loathing.

 

Creatures he despised.

 

And yet that Taekwoon always asked for things made from those dirty hands. He hated it.

 

***

 

He asked himself, how long could he continue to act as if he hadn’t known Hongbin’s purpose. Of becoming a regular customer. Of using that name. 

 

Of touching him, here and there.

 

Of showing him affection, of making his warmth envelope Taekwoon’s trembling soul. 

 

Of pouring saccharine warbles into his ears.

 

Of trying to make Taekwoon fall for him.

 

Hongbin was a mischievous god, after all. A god with no mercy, according to Hakyeon. 

 

And yet he couldn’t cast a single sleep spell himself without my magic.

 

Taekwoon couldn’t help himself a pity smirk. This Bourbon had helped him express his emotions quite easily this time. The alcohol lifted his head, made his eyes meet themselves in the water mirror. 

 

Unattractive, from all aspects. Undesirable. Undeserving. Trivial. A charmless man that could captivate no one. 

 

“Why? How could you let him into your store again and again? Do you want to be hurt that bad?” Hakyeon screamed, furiously. His veins seemingly popped and turned into vectors wrapping around Taekwoon’s wrists, as if that action could make him sane, could make him realize.

“Are you insane? You know it yourself! You’re harming yourself and you know it! Explain to me, Taekwoon! Make me believe that you’re still capable of making right choices!” Hakyeon begged, with his eyes. He couldn’t stand watching his friend’s heart being played with, again.

 

 

“Can’t i let myself feel wanted, just for once?”

 

 

Just for a while?

 

 

Please?


End file.
